


Tony Stark x Reader

by loveroffanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Fucking, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveroffanfics/pseuds/loveroffanfics
Summary: Tony Stark x ReaderPretty much just smutA wee bit kinky





	Tony Stark x Reader

You woke up around 3:00 in the morning. You checked to see if Tony was still asleep. When you saw that he was, you turned around and pressed your back against his chest and wrapped his arm around you. Evidently, you didn’t do this slowly or quietly enough, because he was awakened by your actions.

“Babe?” He softly murmured in your ear. You quickly stilled, not wanting him to know you woke him.

“I can feel you holding your breath, I know you’re awake darling”.

You groaned. “I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t mean to wake you, I just couldn’t go back to sleep”.

He flipped you around so you were facing him. “I bet we need to get you tired out so you’ll go to sleep. How does that sound baby girl?”

You shuddered at his words, knowing what was to come. You accepted the proposal by lacing your fingers behind his neck and kissing him.

He ran his hands up and down your body, warming you up slowly. After a few minutes of the gentle making out, he pushed you on your back and got on top of you, his legs straddling your hips. 

You ran your fingers over his strong, hard abdomen and moaned at the feeling. His strength turned you on more than the kissing, and soon your fingers were moving down to between your legs. 

He tsked. “No baby girl, that’s not for you to touch. I own you, only I can touch your body. Not you or anyone else, baby girl. You wouldn’t want to be punished for disobeying my rules, would you?”

You blushed and looked away. He knew you did want to be punished, you craved being punished by him.

“Oh, perhaps I was wrong, mm? Does someone want to be punished?”

You continued to avoid eye contact, but nodded.

“That just won’t work, I’m afraid. If you would like to be punished, ask me nicely baby girl.”

You rolled your eyes, but asked sweetly, “Please Master, I need you to punish me, I’m so desperate for your punishments.”

“That’s all I needed to hear, baby girl,” he winked at you. He sat down on the edge of the bed. You quickly crawled into his lap.

He pulled down your thin panties, leaving them bunched around your lower thighs. Before he started your punishment, he slipped a couple fingers between your legs. 

“God, you’re just soaking wet for me already, huh? I haven’t even slapped your ass yet and you’re ready for my cock,” he rubbed his fingers back and forth, teasing you.

You ignored his comment, but pushed your hips back so his fingers slipped into your pussy. He withdrew them and chuckled as you whimpered at the emptiness they left.

The first slap made you yelp. It stung, but you could tell he was holding back so he didn’t hurt you. The initial yelps of pain turned into moans of pleasure as the punishment progressed. By the time it was over, you could feel your slick coating your legs. You were sure that you had gotten your juices on him, as well. You blushed harder than you already were.

He picked you up and laid you back on the bed. He soothed you. “You took that so well for me baby girl, I’m so proud of you. You took your punishment so well for daddy,”

After giving you a few moments to recover, he slipped his fingers back between your legs. You both moaned at that, you from the pleasure he was giving you, and him from feeling your wetness.

“Can you fuck me please daddy?” 

He picked up your hips slightly, and you wrapped your legs around his back. He took out his cock, and your eyes widened at the sight of it. You licked your lips and moaned, closing your eyes and waiting for the feeling of it in you. 

When he finally slid it in, you gasped. You always forgot how good it felt when he was in you. Each time he fucked you was like the first time.

After he was sure that you had adjusted to the size of his cock, he started moving slowly. You moved your hips in time with his thrusts. His breathing got quicker. After a few minutes of fucking, your moans let him know how close you were to coming. He rubbed your clit, alternating from squeezing it gently to rubbing circles.

“D-daddy, I’m gonna c-come-“

“Shh, come for me baby girl, now,”

With his permission, you let your orgasm wash over you in waves. You nearly blacked out with the intensity of it. He came in you shortly after your orgasm, and you relished the feeling of his warm cum filling you up.

He pulled out of your now dripping wet cunt, and wiped away both of your fluids with a towel from the nightstand. You collapsed against his chest, finally able to sleep.


End file.
